Denial, a 7 day guide to winning Uryu Ishida back
by Sandiclaws
Summary: Uryuu is completely, and utterly content no longer having a relationship with Ichi... Kurosaki. He is not all compelled to kiss, lick, bite, love, or sleep with Kurosaki, no matter how sexy or persistent he is. Is he? IchigoxIshida, swearing, lemons, and sexual situations


**Disclaimer: **I don't own of the characters, TV shows or brand-names in this fanfiction.

_I originally had the final scene in mind for my old fic (that I deleted) 'Nightingale Syndrome' with Naruto and Sasuke, but it was tough to keep going with it, so I decided to switch to one-shots. The horrible thing is, is that they keep trying to turn into chapter stories. This was the easiest to write, and I've loved this couple from day one, so I really hope I kept them in character. I haven't watched/read Bleach in forever, and it's one of my favorites, second to Katekyo Hitman Reborn, although the Arrancar arc is where I stopped. I heard it started getting a little ridiculous lol_

_Please leave me a review :)_

* * *

_Monday_

"A gang just randomly attacked you, you say?" I shot Kurosaki a look of disbelief as I started cleaning a very long wound on his back, spanning from his shoulder all the way down to mid torso. He had a swollen eye that was going to be black in about an hour that he was holding an ice pack to. He just glanced back at me and grinned. Why he was here at the town hospital, and not at his own house with his family's clinic, I had no clue. My dad, the owner, hated him, so he was risking his hide just walking in the vicinity.

"Yeah, they came out of nowhere." He chuckled and turned back around. I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. Not accidently, I pressed a little hard on his cut and received a flinch. Like hell any high school kids could do this much damage to Kurosaki unless he just sat there and took it. Which he probably did.

"Well Kurosaki-"I began but he cut me off.

"What the hell happened to my first name?" He growled.

"Please Kurosaki, you're at my work place!" I hissed.

"Oh God forbid. What? Your boss got a fucking glass to the door? Does it matter what you call me now?"

"Since we broke up, yes it does." I muttered. I tossed the cleaning materials into the trash and moved to grab some bandages off the counter. Thankfully he waited and didn't turn around. Honestly these hospital visits of his were getting tiring.

"Che." He didn't say anymore.

* * *

_Tuesday._

"So you're feeling… ill?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I'm sick." He grunted. I had the thermometer under his tongue, waiting for the machine to get his temperature. His eye was swelled but open and dark purple. He looked like he had painted his eye with eye-shadow from far away. It gave me a twinge every time I looked at him, and I wondered if his wound was still hurting. I hadn't given him any painkillers, I had just told him to take an Advil when he got home. I knew he wouldn't. He's had worse injuries than this, and had to deal with more pain than even I had. It always amazed me how much he could handle.

I realized I had been staring at him, and I quickly looked away. It was bad enough being this close to him right now especially since Ichi- Kurosaki, was shamefully staring back at me. Every so often his eyes would linger in places that they had no right to be staring at now. Thank god my coat was long enough to cover other areas. I sighed in relief when the machine finally beeped.

"Normal temperature. No surprise there." I muttered and tossed the cap. His eyes narrowed.

"I have a headache."

"Really? Then I suggest going home and taking a few Advil." I said coldly, rolling the machine back to the corner of the room and out of the way.

"You're a doctor, aren't you supposed to prescribe me something?" His chocolate brown eyes bored into mine, and I sighed. I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from the counter and started to jot it down.

"Here." I muttered and passed him the paper. He got up and took it slowly from my hand, not letting my eyes go once. The paper tickled my skin as he slid it away and I swallowed hard.

"Thank you." He smiled and I felt my heart jolt against my wishes at his expression that rarely left the scowl he usually wore. I knit my face into a frown, turned away and started to clean up the room for my next patient. Kurosaki hadn't moved an inch.

"Uryuu." He called out softly. I flinched at my first name and almost whipped around and demanded him to use my last name when speaking to me, but I knew that's just what he wanted. I steeled my shoulders instead.

"Mr. Kurosaki," I heard him growl at the name but I continued, "Please take your _prescription _and leave. I have another patient to see." I didn't turn around to see if he had left, and started disinfecting the room. I eventually heard a soft click from behind me, and I let my shoulders drop.

I didn't let them quiver. I didn't sigh sadly, nor did I punch the wall. Or move the 'If you lose circulation in your feet, you may have diabetes' poster to cover it up.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"You gave me a prescription to walk back to my house?" Kurosaki was once again sitting in my patient room, taking up my valuable time. I think he was trying his best not to smile, which was also making the corners of my lips twitch. I covered it up with a scowl and looked down, willing back the agitation I felt when he walked his orange head in.

"You didn't read it before you left?" I asked. He shrugged and I closed my eyes. "Yes. For you to go _home_ and take an Advil." I was pinching the bridge of my nose, my glasses safely in my other hand. I rubbed the skin and then slid them back on.

_I think _I'm _getting a headache. _

"We're fresh out." He grinned. His eye wasn't looking any better, and I once again forced myself not to ask about his back.

"Aspirin, Tylenol? Alieve?"

"Yeah none of those either."

"You could have just walked to the drugstore, and I don't know, bought some."

"Yeah I could have." He agreed. He leaned coolly into the chair he was sitting across from me in, and splayed out his legs, with a posture that made my OCD twitch and my body remember certain things it shouldn't be.

"So is there something else you need?" I realized the way that phrase sounded after I spoke it, and knew he was going to let the conversation shift the way he wanted now.

"Yeah, you." Kurosaki leaned forward and hid his mouth behind his locked hands. That was unfair. This whole thing was unfair.

"Something _else, _like I don't know a diagnosis of a real medical condition?" I pressed, trying to swing the conversation back to my paradigm.

"I'm depressed." He grunted, and was still hiding behind his hands. The way he had his shoulders rolled forward made his dark blue shirt tighten around his body; his muscles very clearly defined, along with every contour of his shape. I licked my lips before I knew what I was doing.

I knew that shirt well. He only wore that whenever he was trying to tease me. It was a bit too small for him, so he knew exactly what it did to my composure. I swallowed nervously when he caught me looking. I still couldn't see his mouth, but I guessed he was smirking from the way his eyes crinkled and the brown stood out. They looked like molten chocolate.

I cleared my throat and snatched my eyes away. "Okay, well for that I would suggest a therapist and maybe some anti-depr-"

"How bout you just prescribe me some of you."

I blinked, and my mouth smiled. "That was just- that was just bad, and you know it." I felt my face reddening and I pushed down a chuckle.

He moved his hands away finally and he grinned before barking a loud laugh. I did not miss that laugh. At all. And it didn't remind me fondly of our high school days.

"But I have to be in order to get you to even crack a smile!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please." I waved him off, trying to hide the smile that was breaking through my scowl. It was winning. "Now can you please leave so I can treat someone who actually needs medical attention?" Even though I was trying to swat away old memories, my eyes still gave him a look that was twenty degrees warmer than they had been.

"Sure, sure." Kurosaki stood without a fight. I almost thought he might finally leave me alone, but he gave me a knowing glance. "But I'll be back tomorrow." His eyes gave me an up and down before he walked out, waving a hand behind him.

I sighed in relief, even though I knew he was going to keep his word and tried to tell myself I minded.

* * *

_Thursday_

"I think I need to have my prostate checked."

"Hell. No."

* * *

_Friday_

"I think I might have ADD." Kurosaki had a white shirt on today, bringing out his tan skin. It had giant red letters that demanded attention. It was very distracting, and annoying that my gaze kept sliding down to his chest. I could tell it was quite cold in the room, and the shirt he was wearing was way too thin.

"Well that's not a surprise; I could have told you that." I scoffed my gaze still on his upper-chest, and he smirked.

"Yeah I saw this commercial and I was _very_ worried for my health. You know, it can make school incredibly difficult, even just holding an intelligent conversation with someone." He let his eyes travel and stay at one particular spot on my body that made me feel incredibly warm. I cleared my throat.

"I'm so sure."

* * *

_Saturday _

"Kurosaki." I sighed. "Why, are you at my apartment?" I peered at him from behind my door, only opening it a crack. He let out a loud breath and looked down. He scratched the back of his head before returning my gaze. He looked sheepish.

"Was, wondering if you could clean my back? My dad was out all day." I didn't trust him, but something in his posture short-circuited the rational part of my brain. I opened the door and started walking into the house to grab a few wash clothes.

"Come in." I called when he did not immediately follow. I looked over my shoulder to see a grin that he plainly let me see and a pointed look to my ass. I just shook my head, and padded across the carpet to get to the closet, knowing he was watching. I heard him grab a chair from my table and parked it right in front of the couch. I glanced back as I opened the door and grabbed what I needed.

The TV was still on, but he gave 'What Not to Wear' a disinterested look, and promptly removed his shirt. I felt myself blush immediately and a thrill run through me when I saw his well-toned back. It was bandaged around his wound, but you could very clearly see every ripple of muscle there. His skin was so tan, and there was not a part of him that was uneven in color. It was just a beautiful bronze that traveled everywhere. _Everywhere. _My mind echoed. When I saw smug brown eyes I jumped and quickly walked/ran to find some soap and a container I could put some hot water in.

I came back to find him sitting perching his head on the back of the chair. I knew Kurosaki was just pretending to watch. I noticed he hadn't unwrapped the bandages. I put my supplies onto the coffee table and pulled it across the carpet, closer to the couch for easier reach.

After looking around the wrappings to try and find where I unravel them without having to grab the scissors, I realized that it was probably on the other side. _Shit. _

"Er. Kurosaki, could you turn around. So I can take off the bandage." I said the last part really quick. _Should've grabbed the scissors._ He lifted his head and turned around. I gulped at his chest, and my eyes fixed on the nipple that wasn't covered. _Shit, shit. _I ripped away from that image and tried to clear my mind. I could feel my heart hammering at my ribcage and I thanked God that the TV was on so he couldn't hear it. My hands didn't shake thankfully; years of practice, as I reached and found the beginning of it and began unraveling the padding.

There was something very intimate in the way he was looking at me, that was rekindling old memories. A warm gaze that in older days would have made me blush, but now it was just setting me on fire. This whole thing was too much, but it looked like he was challenging me with his eyes. _Daring _me to back down and to demand that he leave. Instead I started undoing the gauze, one layer at a time. Starting slowly from his front, gently maneuvering it around, and getting absolutely no help from Ichi-Kurosaki. It was maddening, and I fought a blush that was creeping up with every inch of flesh revealed.

I was amazed I wasn't quivering when I finally finished. He looked good without his shirt, in tight jeans. "Okay, I'll start washing it now." I muttered. I put the soap in the water and started mixing it around, while he turned in the chair to face the TV again.

The sexual tension in the room was almost tangible; the only thing breaking it was Stacy and Clinton's voices. I was going to send them a very long thank you letter once Kurosaki left. The sound of the water and wringing out the washcloth was doing strange things to me.

I gripped the cloth nervously and let my gaze slide over the long gash in Kurosaki's back. It really was a nasty cut, and he was lucky it wasn't deep. Even though it had scabbed well in places, I knew it must have itched bad cause I could see the red scratch marks. I hoped he washed his hands regularly so he wouldn't get an infection. I reached up to start washing it, when he flinched. His muscles tightened all across his back, making it ripple and dance that I had to hold myself down for a minute.

"Sorry." Kurosaki apologized quietly.

"It's okay." I whispered hoarsely, and began rubbing his back. I started gently, just watching the soap suds bloom across his skin. This was something I enjoyed doing; it was repetitive and kept my hands busy. I heard some sort of grunt, or rumble. It came again.

_Is this Kurosaki's way of… purring? _I felt myself smile at that.

When I was finished he groaned. "_Thank you. _God fucking thing has been itching like a mother-fucker." He started rolling his shoulders. I knew he was doing this on purpose. He was killing me.

"Still as foul-mouthed as ever, I see." I muttered.

"You know it." He laughed. Once again a smile found its way onto my face like a bad disease that wouldn't go away.

I grabbed the dry cloth and wiped him down, he moved with me trying to get me to press down so he could get rid of a few itches. It was just making me red in the face, and unable to fight the burning arousal that was making its way to the front of my mind since the moment Kurosaki walked through my door. I was really starting to notice my pants were getting a little tight. I very quickly put the cloth down. But found myself staring at the wound again.

I traced the scarring with two fingers, absently watching his muscles move under my touch. I wracked my brain for an excuse for my sudden interest in touching him again, because he was clearly enjoying it. "I-I think you can stop wearing it without the bandages. You should let it breath from now on."

I got up to start putting away the materials when he whirled around and pulled me down to him. Nearly shouting, I tried to pull away when he brought me up to his face. He breathed out; he smelled like peppermint, and tugged me closer. If I got any more near, we'd be kissing.

"That it?" He grunted. His eyes went from mine, down, down, and down to where I was really hoping he wasn't going to look. His grip was so strong, he held me in place effortlessly his other arm moved. I couldn't get away and he eventually reached his destination; the large tent growing in my pants.

I groaned when he cupped me through my jeans. He rolled me around, harshly, enjoying the soft cries I was making, and my hips rocked into his hand. _Bastard. _I glared and he just smirked.

"See, you've been hiding it, but you feel it too." Kurosaki suddenly pushed me back onto the couch, and loomed over me, trapping. I could clearly see his cock outlined in his jeans, and I suddenly didn't feel like arguing. I felt something surge up in my and I grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He skipped formalities and immediately went for battling my tongue. His hand was still on my cock, and he used that to his advantage, rubbing and making me moan to win. Within seconds he pushed me back and was exploring my mouth, but he didn't have to worry. I wasn't running away anymore.

My pants were being murdered. He was cussing into my mouth, trying to undo the buttons. I chuckled and swatted his hands away. I made quick work of them and before I could start on his, he ripped every stich of clothing off of me and grabbed my hands. He held them above me, pressing them into the couch with his hand, using the other to explore.

"Shit! Kurosa-"

"_Ichigo." _He commanded.

"Ichigo." I breathed, enjoying saying his name again. He rewarded me with a squeeze to my cock and he left my mouth to suck on my neck. I knew he was going to leave hickeys. My dad would flip when I showed up for work on Monday, but I suddenly didn't care.

From practice he knew the _exact _spot to suck and bite that made me squirm. I was bucking into his hand while he started stroking me. It was very slow, and it burned _very _slowly. I tried rolling into his hand to get him to go faster. When he didn't, I whined and he laughed darkly.

"Oh no. From the shit I had to deal with this week, you're not going to be cumming for a _while._"

I glared, but I felt myself get harder at that. It didn't escape his notice and he swiped the head of my cock, before he resumed stroking me.

"Oh! Ichi-Ichigo! Let me touch you." I panted. I tried wriggling out of his grasp with no success. His gaze was so hot and powerful it made my breath hitch. His fingers let go of my hands.

"If you want." And there was that challenging look again.

He didn't reach to take his jeans off, which I knew were incredibly tight. Instead he stretched out on the other side of the couch. I got his legs, and he beckoned me over. Remembering I was the only one naked at the moment, I wanted to make beg for me to take those jeans off.

I crawled over him, using some confidence I didn't know I had, I planted each of my knees on either side of him. He watched me; his arms crossed behind his head, as I straddled him, making sure my ass was pressing down on his trapped cock. He grunted when I pushed my weight down and rolled my hips. My head flew back when I dipped low and my cock met the material of his pants. Ichigo seemed to be enjoying the view, when I gathered myself and got ready. I grabbed my glasses and put them onto the coffee table, after they almost flew off my face, and started moving my lower-half. I savored every grunt he made, and every time he got that look in his eyes that he was going to throw me down and fuck me right then and there. Hell I wished he would, but with the way his arms were strained, he was probably grabbing his hair.

He wanted _me _to do it.

I faltered in my rhythm. _I didn't have- _"Here." He pulled himself up and held his hand in front of my mouth, two fingers extended. I took them into my mouth without hesitating, sucking and twirling my tongue around them. Ichigo's eyes were smoldering when he pulled back his hand.

"Missed this." He grunted. He grabbed a cheek of my ass with one hand and squeezed. I almost squeaked. His other hand came around and paused when I tensed. _It's been a while…_ He read my expression and pressed a kiss to my collarbone before sliding a finger in.

_Shit. _It burned, and I hissed, and I moved away from the pain in instict. Ichigo pressed more kisses around my neck, and calmly moved me back into place while he stretched me. The second finger burned twice as bad, but he kept the friction up and we eventually found a good pace. When he found my prostate I yelled out and he bit my shoulder. After that he removed his fingers, and pulled away, moving back to leaning back against his arms.

It took me a minute to recover, and I was pissed I was the only one breathing heavily. I could tell he was trying to hide it though. I narrowed my eyes, and started working on getting his jeans off, completely forgetting my plan to make him beg. The heat coming off of him was almost visible, and little beads of sweat were rolling on his chest. One that was traveling below his nipple, I licked up to the little nub, and bit. He nearly came off the couch and he growled. I smiled darkly.

He met my gaze and gathered himself back into his cool composure that I was determined to break. I finally got his pants undone and pushed them and his underwear down, and only a few inches past his crotch. I got a buck for that. His cock that had sprung free was glistening with precum and sticking up from strawberry curls. I leaned down and licked the tip in revenge for earlier and I saw his abs give a very big twitch in an effort to keep his hips down.

I loved the power I felt. It was like a high that I didn't want to come down from. I wrapped my hand around his cock and lined myself up. He kept his hands where they were, while I sucked in a deep breath and started to carefully lowered myself.

"Shit." I groaned loudly as I felt the burn of being stretched.

"And you said- you said I was foul mouthed." He grinned, while I sank home. He was still doing his best to look cool, but his nostrils flared when I was fully sheathed.

"Shut up." I tried to breathe in and out slowly. It had been a while since I felt so… _full ._I had missed this feeling, my body had definitely missed it as well. It looked like Ichigo was losing control from waiting for me to adjust. I started to gently rock, rolling my hips while getting my breathing under control. Ichigo's eyes never left mine.

Very slowly, I started to use my thighs to lift myself up, but when I was halfway there, he suddenly slammed up into me, and I almost screamed. "Fuck!" He did it again, and again, hitting my prostate square on.

"Hell yes!" His hands were by his sides now, gripping the sofa while he fucked me from below. I was very quickly approaching the edge and I moaned and arched, unable to act. I kept myself halfway up, letting him push into me. "Fuck. Shit. Yes!" He whispered with each thrust. Before I could regain control of the situation, he suddenly reached up and pulled me off of him. I made a noise of protest that he swallowed with a kiss. When we parted he turned me around effortlessly, pushing me face-first into the couch and I suddenly wasn't complaining anymore. Pulling my ass up and pushing my head down, my cock pulsed from the submissive and vulnerable position I was in. I didn't fight it, and I screamed loud enough for the neighbors to be sending me some complaints later when he entered me again.

He set up a brutal pace, fucking me from behind. Each time I was being filled I moaned; I loved it. Now there was no cognitive thought; only primal instinct. He pushed back in and rutted against me, and rolled his hips, sending sparks flying across my vision and an electric burst that sent my cock on fire. When I felt like I was about to cum he suddenly stopped.

"Fuck! Shit fucking hell!" I punched the arm-rest ahead of me at the denial, but he held me in place with his hands on my hips. I could see his eyes were narrowed in concentration. His arms were corded and his veins were showing prominently.

"Uryuu." He called my name. My cock was burning.

"Uryuu." Ichigo said a little louder this time.

"U-"

"WHAT?" I screamed. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then smirked. He gave the tiniest push of his hips and I immediately pushed back for more. When he didn't give anything, I pressed my nails into the palms of my hands. I needed to cum.

"What?" I tried again, panting. I tried moving, but his hand shot out and grabbed my head, keeping it in place. I gave him a look of pure loathing. At least the best look of pure loathing that I could manage with my face smushed against the couch.

"Repeat after me."

"No. Let me fuc-" He pushed again with his hips, and I cried out. He stopped. "Fuck! Fine!"

"Good." He sighed in relief. "Okay. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I repeated.

"Will you-"

"Will you-"

"Good boy." He stroked my head with his thumb. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I blanched and was about to cuss him out before a very warm hand wrapped around my cock. I was dripping onto my couch, and I couldn't even be pissed that I knew the stains would never come out.

"Ichiiiigo- Kurosaki. Will you be my boyfriend." I said behind gritted teeth.

"Why yes, I'm so glad you asked." Almost like a switch was flipped on, his hips started moving again, even harder than before. The couch creaked below us, and I did my best to meet each thrust. He removed his hand from my head, but not from my cock. Every time was about to go over the edge, he squeezed so I couldn't, and then resumed the pace.

"You fucking bastard! Ah! Fuuck!" Ichigo just hummed with a very satisfied expression on his face while he fucked me. "P-please!" I hated begging and he knew it, but he complied immediately and let go of my cock. Bastard wouldn't even help me and the position prevented me from moving my arms. He loved knowing he could make me cum without touching me so he just moved his hands back to my hips and let himself go.

I watched the cords of his neck become visible when he threw his head back in ecstasy. His cock was scraping against my prostate and I just lost it when he pushed in one last time. I screamed his name, as I came harder than I ever had before. I felt him do the same, my own name ringing in my ears as I felt him finish inside me. We both rode out the waves of pleasure. I loved the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of me, and I held onto the feeling until we both came crashing down from the high.

* * *

_Sunday _

I found myself in my own bed, naked, and with another, also very naked human pressing himself against my ass. A hot breath was tickling my ear, and I grunted, trying to move my head. Ichigo reached over and bit the shell, sending shivers down my spine. And that was my body decided to remind me that I had just had a very large cock up my ass last night. That part of sex I definitely did not miss.

"Good morning." Ichigo pressed his lips against my neck and let me feel him smile. His arm was wrapped around me, and I couldn't help but feel very warm in safe. He slid his hand downward, scraping nails against my nipple, and eventually stopping to wrap around my half-hard cock. "Mmm. Good morning indeed."

"Ichigo." I started to warn, but I tiredly sighed when he started gently stroking me, reminding me of last night. It didn't take very long for me to get excited again, and I started moving my hips with him, whispering soft words of encouragement to him. He just continued saying my name over, and over again into my ear. Just when I thought he was going to finish me, he stopped, keeping his hand around the base. I should have learned from past experiences that he liked to drag things out.

He pressed his mouth against my ear, and I flinched when I heard the words he said next.

"Why did you leave?" Those four words were packed with so much emotion, it almost made me forget the hand around my cock, the ache in my balls, and his hard arching heat against my ass. I knew it was something that had scarred him worse than the wound on his back.

"Because." I whispered, and shamefully turned my head into the mattress. I was being stubborn, but I was completely at his mercy. I gave a weak push with my hips.

"That's not an answer, Uryuu." He squeezed me and I gasped.

"B-because. All we do is fight. We fight, then we fuck-" A slow stroke to the tip. "And then we start all over again." I sighed and whined when he gave another. He stopped again. "What kind of relationship is that?" I was breathless and feeling guiltier than I had ever felt in my life by the time I finished the sentence. He gave me more, slow, loving passes before he paused to continue the conversation.

"It sounds like _us. _That's what that is. Why does it matter, as long as we're together." Ichigo pressed a long wet kiss to my neck, right below my ear. "Just like this."

I felt the mattress shift, and he pushed me onto my back, and stared into my eyes. His gaze was strong and serious. "I love you." His voice cracked and his eyes were filled with such a strong feeling it killed me.

Before I could think or even answer, his hand was back on my cock, and making me cum. A few tugs and I was finished, stars dancing across my vision while I came. I struggled to get rational thought back in working order when a phone started going off. I flicked my gaze to the nightstand where my one of my house phones was, but it wasn't mine. Ichigo cussed and dug around the bed until he produced his cell. He pressed a button and scowled at whatever the name was on the phone. I sunk into the bed in relief, which he didn't miss. He shot me a look that told me I was probably going to be tortured again later.

"Yeah?" He grunted into the phone. I could hear yelling and shouting over the phone, and it looked like Ichigo was having a hard time translating. "Jesus, take a breath! Talk like a fucking normal human being!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A man's voice said. "What the HELL IS WITH THIS FUCKING INSURANCE BILL!?" I looked at Ichigo who looked confused for a minute.

"The doctor visits." I mouthed, and realization dawned on him.

"Hey! Hey dad! L-Listen, it was for a good cause." He started to explain, to who I assumed was his father. I found myself chuckling before I looked down and noticed the tent Ichigo was making in the bed. There was a wet spot from precum, and I licked my lips. He caught the action and followed my gaze while trying to come up with a viable story to tell his father. When he saw my wicked grin, he looked afraid, and possibly even more aroused.

"No!" He mouthed, but it wasn't too convincing. I crawled down the bed, and he didn't move; he watched me with a hungry, burning gaze that was threatening to set me aflame. I could feel myself starting to ache again. I guess I could see the appeal in what Ichigo said earlier.

I ripped the sheet away, making him jump and sputter into the phone. My eyes locked onto his erection and I smiled cruelly.

"W-well, you know I was having a few problems with my boyfriend." I looked up at him in surprise, and raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to iron some things out and it was the only way I could see him." Bringing up personal relationship problems with his father? _He's asking for it. _

I leaned forward and pressed my lip to the slit, dabbing at a drop of precum there. I was locking eyes with him, making sure he was watching. He bit his lip while his father continued to yell through the phone. When Ichigo almost made a sound I pulled back and waited. More yelling, louder this time and Ichigo remembered he was supposed to be having a conversation.

"W-ah _Shit_!" As soon as he started to answer I put my mouth on him, and sucked hard. He gurgled, and held the phone away from his face quickly. His dad screamed again, and I released Ichigo with a 'pop'.

I sank back onto my knees and waited again. He glared but at the same time he really looked he was enjoying this as much as I was. He opened his mouth, and I inched towards him. He paused, but his dad was still waiting for an answer. Either that or it was his arousal, and the thought of him down my throat that spurred him to answer.

"W-" At the first syllable, I covered him with my mouth, relaxed, and started to deep throat him. His left hand slammed down onto the bed and grabbed the sheets into a fist while he rocked into my face. All I heard was a strained "I'm going to have to call you back," a click, and a hand wound itself into my hair, gently pressing down.

I pushed the hand away and came back up for air. He looked ready to bitch about it, so I quickly made him happy again, and sucked until he came. I had only gotten a warning of his fist tightening painfully in my hair. He had grunted and whispered my name sweetly while he finished riding the last waves of orgasm. I attempted to swallow without choking, but a bit dribbled down my chin, which I wiped off. He wiped off the spunk from my face, and tackled me into the bed.

"H-hey!" I said admonished softly. He was snuggling his strawberry head into my collarbone. His warm breath tickled my skin. I sighed and smiled, realizing I was content, and mentally slapping myself in the face for what I did. I guess we could make it through the bad as long as we remembered the good.

"I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

_Please leave me a review, I'd love some feedback! Please and thank you!_


End file.
